1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna module and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an antenna module fixed via mechanical coupling and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional antenna module comprises an antenna, an electronic element, and a plastic assembly. The electronic element may be a printed circuit board, a cable or another antenna. The antenna is electrically connected to the electronic element by soldering or adhesive. Then, the antenna and the electronic element are covered by a plastic assembly via injection molding for protecting the inner elements thereof. The above-mentioned steps form the antenna module.
During injection molding, high temperature and high pressure are generated. The soldering and adhesive areas on the antenna, which can not bear the high temperatures and high pressures are melted and then sealed off, resulting in an imperfect contact or no signal. Thus, the conventional antenna has low manufacturing yields.